Welcome, Fantasyland Engines!/Ending
Here is how Welcome, Fantasyland Engines! and Ending goes in Fantasyland Rescue. At the construction site of the Rescue Center in Ponyville. Gator: Hey, Everyone and Everypony! Look who's here! Percy: It's Princess Yuna, Prince Dusty Crophopper and Duck! Thomas: They're home! Lady: They've Made it! Prince Edmond: Look! Edward: They got new friends with them too! Emily: After a very long time! Josephine: Yay! They're home! Henry: Oh my! Flora: We have visitors! Judy: From Fantasyland! Gordon: I'll be darn! Belle: Look, Roger! Roger: I know, Mom! James: Look at that! Molly: All kinds of Engines! Eliza: From Fantasyland! Rosie: Look at them, Daffodil! Daffodil: I know, Mom! Toby: Duck brought some new friends! Mavis: Are you two seeing this!? Joshua: I sure did! Katrina: Me too! Donald: Look at that, Douggie! Douglas: Aye, Donnal. New engines from Fantasyland! Pip: Amazing! Emma: Wonderful! Angus: Isn't it great, Cousin!? Fergus: Aye, Angus! Oliver: New comers to Sodor! Annie: And Equestria! Orlean: This is so exciting! Toad: Are you two seeing what I'm seeing!? Clarabel: We sure did! Polly: Yuna, Dusty and Duck are back! Shining Armor: And with engines from Fantasyland! Princess Cadance: Look, Skyla! Princess Skyla: I know, Mommy! A little circus engine named Casey Jr.! Prince Blueblood: They're home! Trixie: How Wonderful! Sunset Shimmer: And not a moment too soon! Twilight Sparkle: Lookie here! It's my old friends from Canterlot High! Flash Sentry: That one looks like me! Princess Twila: Wow! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Go, Mom! Spike: They look just like us! Rarity: Sweet Mother of Luna! Emerald: Sweet Ice Mirror! Hoof Trooper: Whoa! Pinkie Pie: That one looks like me! Red Beret: I'll be dang! Brownie: Wowie! Fluttershy: Oh my! We look a like! Humblebee: My Goodness! Arachna: Oh my! Dragonsly: Ohmygohshohmygohshohmygohsh! Applejack: That there's my resembling! Copper: Holly Nelly! Golden Apple: Sweet Taters! Lightning Storm: Look, Rainbow! Rainbow Dash: I know! That one looks like me! Thunder Spectrum: Look at those looks! Blue Star: Wow! Sunbeam: Awesome! Gordon: Who are you? Casey Jr.: Names Casey Jr. And these are my friends, Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timken, Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald and Sasha. Dusty Crophopper: Those are the human counterparts of Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Cheerilee, The Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, Trixie, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Spike's Dog Counterpart. The drivers and firemen are Landon, Emery Elizabeth, Porky Pig, Heidi, Clara, Little Tim, Little Red Riding Hood, Amoratha, Wyseria, Luke, Jim Button, Nello, Alois, Jones the Steam, Kristoff, Satsuki, Mei, Peter, Fritz, Hans, Terpsichore, Grace, Aura, Melody, Mary, Primrose, Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Ajay, Casey Jones, Lucas, Ness, Princess Felicity, Strawberry Shortcake, Ginger Snap, Huckleberry Pie, Sousuke, Ponyo, Sarah, Cedie, John, Angle, Cake, Orange Blossom and Topsy. Twilight Sparkle: Please to meet you all! And good to see you girls again! Human Twilight Sparkle: You too, Princess Twilight! Human Rarity: Isn't this one yours? Rarity: That's Emerald, Mine and Spike's daughter. The Dragon Unicorn I mean. Emerald: Love your outfit. Human Rarity: (notices her outfit) Thank you! Human Pinkie Pie: Hi, Everybody and Everypony! Princess Luna: (as she an her husband hugged their daughter) Yuna! We were so worried! Hiro: I thought we'd lost you! Snowdrop: (hugged her big sister) We missed you! Princess Yuna: (hugged her family) I've missed you all too! Mama, Aunt Celestia. I'm so sorry if I'd worried you two. Princess Luna: No harm done, Yuna. Princess Celestia: What's more important is that you, Dusty and Duck are safe. Ishani: I've missed you so much, Dusty! Dusty Crophopper: You too, Ishani! Duck: (transform into his pony form) I love you, Celestia! Princess Celestia: I love you too, Duck! Welcome home! Celestia and Duck kissed. Sir Topham Hatt: (notices the Fantasyland Engines) Welcome Fantasyland Engines to The Island of Sodor and Equestria! Later that day, the construction of the Rescue Center continues. Princess Yuna: I can't wait for the new Rescue Center to be finish! Scoop: We'll be ready for any rescue! Lofty: And nothing will stand in our way! Fluttershy: This is going to be wonderful! In Sodor. Thomas: So, This is what we do in Sodor. James: We fetch coaches, freight cars and anything to work on. Percy: There's a whole new world for you and your friends to explore. Casey Jr.: That would be grand. Toots: I agree. Tillie: Me too. In Dreamland. Tracy: This is where we work in Dreamland. Tillie: We also showed others that little engines can do big things. Tracy: Do you guys like it? Ivor: We love it. Tower: Then you and your friends are always welcome here anytime! Tracy: You all deserve it. In Disneyland. Mickey Mouse: Gee, It sure is great to have Casey Jr. back again. Casey Jr.: It sure is great to be home! Dumbo: (showed Timothy a number 1 on both sides of Casey Jr.'s tender) Timothy Q. Mouse: (notices what Dumbo showed him) You're right, Dumbo. His number are the same as Thomas! Casey Jr.: We deserve to be really useful! Johnny: And we're proud to have you. Casey Jones: We all are! Jones the Steam: No doubt! Ivor: It's great to have new friends and old friends! Casey Jr.: Yes Siree! In Animal Kingdom. Ajay: All aboard the Greendale Rocket! Greendale Rocket: Here we go! (takes his passengers on a tour) Azul: This is amazing! Timothy Timken: It sure is, Azul! Bonnie: This is fun! Montana: I'm proud of pulling passenger and freight train. Not one train at a time. Fantasyland Engines: We're really useful! A few days later, the Rescue Center was completed and it was the grand opening day for the Rescue Center and the Tunnel to Fantasyland and Princess Yuna was given the honor of cutting the red ribbons. Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Princess Yuna! Stephen: (whistled) Casey Jr.: It sure is great to be #1! Thomas: My thoughts exactly! Skarloey: Hoorah Luke: (whistled) Hoorah for Princess Yuna! Princess Celestia: What you did was impossible, Yuna! Princess Luna: We're so proud of you! Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama, Aunt Celestia! Train: This is wonderful! Human Twilight Sparkle: Isn't it great, Spike!? Dog Spike: You bet it is, Twilight! Wild Fire: Did that dog talk? Dog Spike: Well, I'm just born a special kind. All the engines including all of Yuna's friends and families honored her courage and independent. Princess Luna: You are always a fine princess, Yuna. Princess Yuna: No matter where I am or what I am. It's who I am! The end credits with the songs "For The First Time In Forever", "When You Wish Upon a Star", "He Who Began A Good Work In You", "Candle on the Water", Wherever You Are (preformed by Angus & Julia Stone) and "Iko Iko" (preformed by Belle Stars). After the credits. Villain: (appears into the light as Choobo) Boss, Do you see how greater Princess Yuna is? Villain #2: Indeed I did, Choobo. Choobo: Who knows how powerful she's gonna get every now and then! Villain #2: It looks like I'll have to take maters into my own hands! Choobo: So, You have a plan to get rid of her? Lothor: (appears in the shadow) As a matter of fact I do, Choobo. And a good one too! (evil laugh) The End Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225